Ryan the Giant Guy
by kolkolkirby
Summary: Raywood, R&R connection. Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr. Ray gets lost in the depths of a dark forest after a camping trip gone wrong. During his trek he meets a very different kind of friend.


Ray wasn't exactly sure how he had come to be in this situation. It was problematic, yes, but not entirely unpleasant. He squirmed a little, the loud thumping beside his head making him a little uncomfortable. It was warm and pleasant where he lay but holy shit, he was scared. He thought back to how he got into this situation, beginning to chew on his hoodie string anxiously, past the point of blind fear, now into the stage of imagining scenarios in which the final result was always death.

**~oOo~**

"Fuck." Ray tapped buttons on his phone, hoping that might get at least one bar of signal. He held it in the air, walking around with it elevated. He had agreed to this impromptu camping trip into the middle of nowhere and supposed it was just a way for Michael and Gavin to bone each other in a tent but, after the pair had gone ahead while Ray had a piss, he became lost in the wood. He sighed, pulling his sleeves over his hands as his breath whisped up before his eyes. It was getting cold and dark. He stumbled onwards, not realising he was getting deeper into the forest. "I hope there aren't any fucking naked cannibals..." He muttered, his game reference calming his heart slightly. His mind went back to playing The Forest with Geoff and he smiled, walking around in the dark seeming a little less terrifying. He crept through the darkness, the light on his phone illuminating his face as he stumbled blindly.

"Wait, what was that?" Ray paused as he heard a noise. It was similar to twigs snapping but much louder and with added creaking. A little spooked, the Puerto Rican froze like a rabbit, his ears straining above the noise for anything else. The darkness masked all and he was blind to whatever was coming for him. It all happened too fast.

A tree was suddenly ripped from its roots right beside him, the rocks and mud raining down upon him, one striking him sharply in the shin. Ray cried out, turning to run but yelping as his ankle protested, the pain surging up his leg and into his hip. He collapsed onto his front and scrambled forwards, just in time to hear a loud "oh fuck!" before his head struck a rock before him, knocking him out stone cold.

Ray had awoken to warmth and comfort, the pain still there but not as prominent as before. He had opened his eyes to find himself looking at a fireplace, the flames crackling softly, making him smile a little. He then noted that his leg was not only bandaged, but elevated with an ice pack. The hospitality shown by whoever was the cause of this certainly made the man reassured. That is, of course, until he heard a deep grumble from beside him that made his chest cavity vibrate and the hair on his neck stand on end. He slowly turned to look beside him. A huge expanse of material soared upwards, the top peaking at fifty feet or so. His blood running cold, Ray glanced behind him and his suspicions were confirmed. Attached to this huge, rhythmically moving expanse of material was a head. And arms. And legs. The poor Puerto Rican man began to tremble violently, too terrified to even move. He couldn't move anyway due to his leg, simply sitting and staring at the literal sleeping giant beside him. He looked at the monster's face, peaceful and natural whilst in slumber. Every single feature was visible, especially the silver scars here and there, the small amount of stubble and the length of his eyelashes. He would be just Ray's type if he wasn't so terrifying. The gentle beating of the giant's heart only slightly relaxed Ray who tried to judge the size of the huge man who was, apparently, laid beside him on a sofa. Ray estimated two hundred or so feet tall and suddenly felt insignificantly tiny. He laid back and began to chew his hoodie string anxiously. What if he was just waiting for Ray to be awake so he could struggle while he ate him? What if he was going to crush him flat? What if-

"Oh, you're awake." The loud noise rumbled from the giant's mouth, deep and soft, huge, piercing blue eyes boring into Ray's tiny, chocolate brown ones. The human whimpered quietly, expecting death at any moment. He tried to put on a brave face but had to clench his teeth as his world shifted, the giant sitting up. "You're alright, I'm not going to hurt you. You humans sure do worry." He mumbled softly. "I'm Ryan Haywood. I think you sprained your ankle and bruised your shin pretty bad. Plus you knocked yourself out on a rock."

Ray clenched his fists, staring up at this skyscraper of a man with fear in his wide eyes. 'Come on, Ray. You're a big boy...' He thought, taking a deep breath. "R-Ray Narvaez Jr." He glanced around, taking in the massive room, awe joining the fear on his face. "...Uh... Thanks for... Helping me... I guess..." He mumbled, his hand diving into his pocket to check the time. It was the early hours of the morning and there was no signal whatsoever.

"Well, y'know. I accidentally dropped rocks on you. I couldn't leave you to be eaten by wolves." Ryan chuckled softly, that baritone laugh shaking Ray to the core. "Did you have a particular destination whilst walking in the forbidden part of the forest?" He asked, suddenly serious.

Ray wondered how words were actually forming in his mouth. He was talking to a monster for fucks sake! He should have been terrified. But why wasn't he? "I got lost. My friends and I were camping and they left me behind." He suddenly paused. "...Hang on, forbidden? Is there a reason?"

"Yeah. You're looking at it." Ryan gestured to his immense body, running a hand through his hair. "There are signs everywhere that people have put up. Must have been too dark for you to read..." The giant shifted so he was more comfortable, the simple movement causing Ray to hiss as his leg was jolted by the sofa cushion. "Where do you think your friends are? Can you contact them?"

"What, trying to get rid of me already?" Ray smirked. Flirting. He was flirting. Alarm bells were ringing like crazy in his head but he somehow managed to silence them as another small laugh brought a grin to his face.

"Of course. Because one little human is too much for me to handle." Ryan smiled before drawing nearer, a shadow creeping over him as the huge man leant closer. "It's alright. I'm just gonna..." Tree trunk fingers worked their way gently underneath Ray, carefully lifting him skywards. He squeaked and clung to one of the huge digits, his fear of being eaten replaced by a fear of falling. Eyes squeezed closed, he didn't see his destination until he was placed on an even warmer and more comfortable surface than before. The heartbeat was much louder and was coupled with a soft wheeze noise, the surrounding area rising and falling gently. He opened his eyes to find he was laid in the centre of Ryan's chest, his face heating up a little. "This is just so I don't roll onto you. I'm a back sleeper so I won't move much." The older man smiled, lacing his fingers just below Ray. "We'll get you home tomorrow." He mumbled sleepily, Ray still not over the fact that simply speaking could make his heart race with fear. Was it fear? Or something else?

Ray shrugged it off as the loud yet soothing lub-dubs of the massive organ to his left caused minute tremors in the clearly muscular flesh below him, making his eyes droop a little. "Alright, man..." He muttered, using his arms as a pillow as he drifted into a restful sleep.


End file.
